1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to the art of decorative covers for the blades of ceiling fans, and more specifically to an improved design to attach such a cover to the fan blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, fan blade covers for ceiling fan blades have been unnecessarily complicated to assemble and costly to produce because irregular-shaped patterns were used in the assembly process.
In particular, one newer design disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,093 to Sedlak et al. typifies the complex pattern problem. The '093 patent discloses a cover cut from an irregular-shaped pattern that requires careful and time-intensive assembly of the ceiling fan blade cover.
Further, covers for other types of articles such as sporting equipment and vehicles all employ the use of complex patterns that require greater time and cost in the assembly process. The applicant recognized the need for a low cost ceiling fan blade cover produced from a simple pattern.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved ceiling fan blade cover which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.